


Emma vhenan

by maho_boogie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_boogie/pseuds/maho_boogie





	1. Тростник

Она тонкая, длинная, как будто ненастоящая. Кажется, сожми слишком сильно и переломится пополам. Как тростник. Она гнётся, свистит, потрескивает под порывами ветра. Слишком тонкая, слишком хрупкая, чтобы просто ходить. А потом Солас вспоминает, как эти самые тонкие пальцы стальными кандалами сжимаются на его запястьях. Как пружинят тонкие ноги, сгибаясь в коленях, и Лавеллан приземляется на землю, даже не поморщившись, с такой высоты, с которой, свалившись, любой человек переломал бы себе всё на свете.  


Да, правильно. Первая клана Лавеллан, как тростник. Гнётся, свистит, потрескивает под порывами ветра. Только вот Солас, кажется, умудрился забыть, что, порой, даже ураган в силах лишь пригнуть тростниковые рощи к земле, но не сломать прутья.


	2. Дикая душа

Больше всего Лавеллан напоминает ему богомола. Огромные глаза, чернеющие не загорелом лице. Массивные, но одновременно с этим изящные скулы. Уши, разлетающиеся, как стрекозиные крылья. Разве что не дрожат всякий раз, как она поворачивает голову. И непреодолимое спокойствие. Во всём: в словах, в жестах, в движениях. И не будь он самим собой, то тоже бы повёлся на это.  


Лавеллан — Первая Хранительницы клана.  


Лавеллан — будущая наставница.  


Лавеллан — будущая грань выживания между эльфами и людьми.  


Научили, навязали, заковали в цепи спокойствия.  


Хранитель — в первую очередь умелый дипломат, думающий о благополучии всех и каждого в клане, а уже потом всё остальное. Но Солас видит. Он видит и чувствует, как каждый раз она заполняется восторгом, когда вокруг, по рукам и ногам, в воздухе пляшет огонь. Пусть на ступнях ботинки, на плечах одежда, а волосы острижены под корень, но только дай ей позволение и Лавеллан будет плясать так, будто нет никакой цивилизации. Будто не было ни войн, ни рабства, ни городов, завораживающих своей невозможностью. Нет запретов, нет стыда перед первобытным. Нет Ферелдена, Орлея, Арлатана, всего чёртова Тедаса! Только огонь, летящий, словно крылья алой птицы за каждым взмахом рук, звонкий смех, отзывающийся эхом в сумерках леса, и чувствуемый на краю сознания ритм барабанов, поднимающий из живота желание пуститься в пляс вместе с ней.  


Лавеллан — греющий свет, запертый в камине; обжигающее тепло, танцующее на кончике факела.  


Возможно, она сама уже давно забыла о том, что вежливость ей навязали. Он же видит, — видит! — куда и как далеко она хочет послать его, как только речь заходит о долийцах. Он не скрывает своего отношения, а она давится резкими словами. Натягивает губы, сжимает зубы, а в глазах вспыхивает то самое, — дикое, первобытное. То Самое, что заставляет Соласа обратить внимание в ней на что-то ещё, кроме зеленоватого свечения на ладони. Он ловит себя на странном желании услышать, как она ругается. Выплёвывает эльфийские ругательства прямо ему в лицо, а вместо этого слышит:  


— Ир абелас, хагрен. Если долийцы плохо с тобой обошлись, я постараюсь это загладить. — В словах покорность, а в глазах несколько слов, к которым он вряд ли смог бы подобрать адекватный перевод, но в них явственно значатся муравейник и его голая задница. — Какой образ жизни ты бы им предложил взамен того, что есть сейчас?  


Солас едва удерживается от ухмылки.  


Что ж, это обещает быть интересным...


End file.
